


perfection

by LadyAstor



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAstor/pseuds/LadyAstor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reapers believe that they are perfection. Shepard has proven them wrong. Shepard must be destroyed.<br/>or saved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sovereign

**Author's Note:**

> what I think the reapers think about my femshep

We are shattered, broken, and dieing.  
Our body busted apart scattered about our enemy.  
She is victorious.  
She is perfection.  
She must be destroyed.


	2. planing

We weir perfection.  
We could not allow in perfect beings to exist it was an insult.  
How could they think they hand any right to exist this creachers of flesh?  
Four untold eons we would cleanse the galaxy.  
Never had these organic being posed any threat. We aloud ourselves to become lax, complacent then we sent the signal and nothing. Nothing the keepers continued on as if we had not commanded them to fulfill there purse. It took time planning but we would succeeded. The protheans the condoned Illose.   
Than a variable, an anomaly.  
Humanity, Shepherd.  
How?   
How did this creatrer of flesh and blood defeat perfection, become perfection?  
She must be captured and studied, if capture is impossible she must be destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is affter the oppining in mass effect 2

She is dead.  
She is gone.  
Smashed and ripped apart like a doll.  
She is destroyed and in her defeat no longer perfection.  
We are in victory, once again perfection.  
It is bitter.  
We have won and it is not enough.  
We must have her.  
We must know how.  
How this pitiful creature of flesh and fluid and emotion had how ever brief a time had become perfection.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all I have for now

She had returned.  
She was rebuilt.  
Not even the realms of death could hold such perfection  
It is not right that such perfection be caged in flesh.  
How?  
How can it be that she who is filled with such week emotions.  
Anger, love, hate,lust,sorrow.  
How?  
Than a light a spark of an idea.  
She was perfection but young,fragile.  
She must be protected, no saved from the corrupting influence of in perfection.  
She will learn, in time understand why we must do this.  
She must be found.  
She must be captured.  
She must be saved.


End file.
